


1/2 tsp red pepper flakes

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/tag/deathmatch">Round 5.5 of Hikago Team Deathmatch</a>.  Word Count: 357</p>
    </blockquote>





	1/2 tsp red pepper flakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Round 5.5 of Hikago Team Deathmatch](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/tag/deathmatch). Word Count: 357

* * *

"You handled that very well."

Kouyo looks up from his goban, and smiles as his wife sets down a tray. "You expected otherwise?"

She pours them tea. "Many men would be upset to learn their only son is not going to provide them any grandchildren."

"They will have students who will carry on their legacy." He lays down a few stones, the smell of tea enticing. "Ah... does it bother you?"

Her eyes sparkle as she sips. She always sips her tea when it is still too hot to drink. "Not so much. They might adopt someday. As long as Akira-san is happy..." She's still looking at him, amused.

He has the feeling that there's some joke to which he's not privy. "Mm. ...This sort of thing is not so unusual anymore, is it? Ashiwara-kun isn't likely to marry." 

She laughs. "Well, no. But he is not your son." 

"It _does_ bother you?" 

"No," she shakes her head emphatically. "Shindou-kun makes Akira-san happy. The two of them... they've been together for a while now, really."

He smiles, and puts his fingertips into the stones. "Enjoying go together is not the same thing as falling in love."

"That is a good thing, husband, or I would have had to get a divorce a long time ago. Just... Shindou-kun gives Akira-san... passion. Fire. He allows Akira-san to behave foolishly. That child is so serious... like his father. It's nice to see someone get under his skin. Oh... not to imply that _you_ lack passion..." 

That is exactly what she implied. She busies herself, picking up something to eat. Kouyo watches her hands for a moment. She handles her chopsticks so deftly. 

"I am passionate about you."

She sputters a bit and coughs, looking away.

He smiles. "I can still make my wife blush..."

"You fool," she reprimands. "It's the Schezhuan shrimp the boys brought!"

"Is _that_ it?" he asks. He reaches out and touches her cheek. It's only after he makes contact that he realizes... it's been a long time since he's touched her cheek.

She bats his hand away, but only after she looks him in the eye.

* * *


End file.
